Siempre
by Samantha-Kimura
Summary: La persecución de siempre puede dar un giro inesperado, preguntas y acciones que revelan sentimientos que siempre estuvieron ahí... -Siempre estas conmigo... no lo hagas, por favor... "Shizu-chan, se feliz"...- Shizuo POV...Shizaya


**Sammy- ¡Estoy vivaaa!... He regresado de entre las sombras**

 **Kenshi- estuviste desaparecida casi 3 años ¬¬**

 **Sammy- Detalles, detalles... volviendo al tema de importancia, en mi tiempo fuera conoci el Yaoi**

 **Kenshi- o.O entraste al mundo oscuro**

 **Sammy- El mundo oscuro es divertido tienen chocolate n_n ... bueno me volvi super fan del Shizaya y por azares del destino hoy comence a escribir este one-shot... solo fue una idea que se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba "River Flows in You" de Yiruma (les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen este fic), asi que solo espero que lo disfruten**

 **Kenshi- No tenemos los derechos de Durarara! son de Ryohgo Narita**

* * *

Pulga…eres de lo peor

Te odio, te he odiado siempre

Siempre me has molestado…

Me involucras en tus planes…

Me metes en problemas…

Tu sonrisa arrogante… Tus ojos brillantes… todo de ti me enoja

Siempre estás ahí para joderme la vida…

Siempre llamándome por ese estúpido apodo…

Siempre estas…

Siempre estas…conmigo

 _Siempre…_

 _Siempre…_

Así que…no lo hagas, por favor

Simplemente, no puedes hacerlo…

Por favor…

No me dejes…

* * *

 **-¡Hahahahaha Shizu-chan te estas volviendo lento**!

 **-¡IZAYAAAAA! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO VOLVIERAS A IKEBUKURO!-** de nuevo estamos en una de nuestras acostumbradas persecuciones

- **Vamos Shizu-chan, sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Ikebukuro es donde disfruto más de ver a mis queridos humanos** \- me dices con esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro

- **Maldita pulga, solo estas aquí para molestar** -arranco una señal de alto **\- pero no dejare que hagas lo que quieras… ¡IZAYAAAAAAAA!**

- **Oh que miedo** \- muestras tu navaja- **juguemos un rato Shizu-chan**

Igual que siempre, tu corres mientras me arrojas navajas, yo te persigo y trato de golpearte con cualquier cosa… es lo que siempre hacemos, durante años es lo que hemos hecho… es algo tan "normal" para mi… tu espalda es lo único que veo mientras te persigo, tu risa es el único sonido que llega a mis oídos, tu aroma es lo que termina de invadir mis sentidos… siempre es igual

 _Siempre…_

 _Siempre…_

Pero las cosas no pueden ser igual para siempre, verdad?

 **-Shizu-chan** \- te detuviste y volteaste para verme

- **Que pulga, por fin te rindes**

 **-¿Quieres que me vaya?-** no entendí bien porque preguntabas eso

 **-Claro que si pulga, te odio y te quiero fuera de Ikebukuro** \- conteste mirándote fijamente a los ojos

- **Cambiare la pregunta** \- de pronto tu semblante se volvió más serio **-¿Quieres que desaparezca?**

- **Eh?-** desaparecer?... que Izaya desaparezca… un mundo sin Izaya seria… seria… aburrido?, no lo sé, no puedo imaginar un mundo sin Izaya… porque no puedo?...

 **-¿Cómo te sentirías si desaparezco?-** si desapareces como me sentiría?, yo estaría devas...

 **-¿Feliz?-** inconscientemente de mis labios salió esa palabra, y en tus ojos pude ver dolor, solo fue por un momento, pero pude ver que mi respuesta te hirió más que los golpes que te he dado en todos estos años, y luego volviste a poner esa sonrisa arrogante pero pude notar que era falsa

- **Mmm bien, entonces nunca me iré hahahaha-** de nuevo volvías a burlarte pero algo no parecía estar del todo bien- **entonces será mejor que sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo** \- intentaste atacarme de nuevo, y una nueva pelea comenzó aunque no duro mucho

 **-¡HEWAJIMA SHIZUO!-** alguien grito desde un callejón, voltee y vi a un hombre al que hace unos días había tenido que cobrarle una deuda, me apuntaba con un arma

 **-¡MUERE MALDITO MOUNSTRO!-** disparó… no iba a alcanzar a esquivarlo

Todo paso tan rápido que no pude reaccionar, pero al mismo tiempo tan lento que todo lo que sucedió nunca lo podre olvidar…

Tu espalda… es lo único que veo…

Tu risa…se dejó de escuchar

Tu aroma… se mezcló con el de la sangre

El tiempo se detuvo…Estabas delante de mi… te habías interpuesto entre yo y esa bala… me habías protegido… tu… me habías salvado

- **Shizu-chan** \- dijiste con voz baja- **se feliz** \- volteaste y me diste la única sonrisa sincera que te he visto hacer… y el tiempo comenzó su marcha de nuevo… te vi caer

 **-¡IZAYAAAAAA!**

Alcance a tomarte entre mis brazos antes de que golpearas el suelo, puedo sentir como la sangre emana de tu abdomen… el tipo que hizo esto escapo.

- **Pulga, despierta** \- te digo desesperadamente al ver tus ojos cerrados, como si durmieras

 **Despierta maldición, pulga, no puedes hacerme esto** \- presiono tu herida para intentar que deje de sangrar, veo como algunas gotas caen en tu rostro… ¿agua?, no, son lagrimas… ¿estoy llorando?

 **Izaya… Izaya abre los ojos, no puedes dejarme, por favor no lo hagas** \- sigo sollozando, siento como respiras cada vez más lento… llamo a Shinra, le explico rápidamente lo que paso y me dice que enviara a Celty a buscarnos

 **Izaya resiste por favor** \- simplemente no puedo dejar de llorar, no sé porque siento este vacío en el pecho, siento como si tu vida escapara mientras estas en mis brazos, como si estuvieras… desapareciendo

" _ **Shizu-chan, se feliz"**_

 **No, no, no, no desaparezcas Izaya, te mentí, no sería feliz, no puedo ser feliz si tu no estas, te he mentido todo este tiempo Izaya… no te odio.**

Es cierto, yo nunca te odie, solo tenía miedo, miedo de perderte, miedo de herirte, pero aun así tú no te alejaste… siempre estuviste conmigo, nunca me dejaste, tu siempre estabas ahí…

 _Siempre…_

 _Siempre…_

Tu pulso débil, tu respiración lenta, te estas alejando….no quiero que me dejes…

Así que…no lo hagas, por favor

Simplemente, no puedes hacerlo…

Por favor…

No me dejes…

 **Siempre te he amado Izaya** \- te beso…es frio, siento el sabor de la sangre, tu sangre… pero no me separo solo espero que mis sentimientos lleguen a ti

 **Sh…shi..zu..o** \- escucho tu voz entre cortada, y miro tu rostro, tan pálido, pero logro ver tus bellos ojos rojos… y nunca fui tan feliz como en este momento

Celty llego en ese momento

 **Vas a estar bien Izaya** \- te digo mientras te tomo con cuidado entre mis brazos

Subimos a la motocicleta de Celty, yo solo rezaba para que tú estuvieras bien.

* * *

 **Celty mi amor, mi bella y futura espohuh** \- escucho como siempre los gritos de Shinra y como Celty lo golpea, eso he escuchado los últimos tres días que has estado inconsciente en su apartamento

Shinra logro salvarte la vida, dijo que había sido un milagro, pero que debido a la pérdida de sangre estarías inconsciente un tiempo… y en todo ese tiempo no me he separado de ti más que para ir al baño y para comer y eso porque Celty me insistió

 **Despierta pronto Izaya** \- tomo tu mano entre la mía y me doy cuenta de lo delicada que se ve, tu a pesar de ser la pulga que eres, siempre te has visto tan frágil

Siento un pequeño apretón en mi mano y volteé rápidamente a ver tu rostro, para encontrarme de nuevo con tu mirada y tu bella sonrisa que no creí que extrañaría tanto

 **Hola Shizu-chan**.- me dices con voz baja, y eso es suficiente para romperme de nuevo, te abrazo rápidamente pero con delicadeza, tengo miedo de romperte, siento como correspondes el abrazo

 **Pulga idiota** \- susurro en tu oído

 **¿Porque lo hiciste Izaya?-** te reclamo con enojo y tristeza

 **Si no lo hacía te iba a matar** \- contestaste como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo lo cual me hizo enojar, y luego desviaste tu mirada y susurraste- **además tú ibas a ser feliz si desaparecía**

 **¡COMO IBA A SER FELIZ SI LA PERSONA QUE AMO MUERE POR PROTEGERME!-** te grite mientras te tomaba de los hombros, haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran y así vi toda la confusión que reflejaba tu mirada

 **-¿La persona que amas?**

 **-Si Izaya, aunque tú me odies, yo te amo**

 **-Hahaha tengo que estar muerto verdad** \- reíste y ahora el confundido fui yo- **tú no puedes amarme, eso solo puede pasar en mis sueños** \- ¿tus sueños?¿ Tu esperabas que yo te amara? Espera acaso tú…

 **¿Me amas?-** dije en voz alta, y tus mejillas tomaron un leve color rojo

 **Mmm tal vez** \- miraste hacia otro lado con vergüenza

 **Siempre serás una pulga odiosa verdad** \- dije sonriendo mientras tomaba tu rostro entre mis manos- **pero nunca te dejare ir** \- con esas palabras acabe con la distancia que nos separaba y te bese, al principio te sorprendiste pero en un momento me correspondiste, y me sentí tan feliz, porque este cálido beso me demostró que estabas vivo

 **Shizu-chan, te amo** \- dijiste cuando nos separamos

 **También te amo Izaya** \- conteste mientras te abrazaba y susurre en tu oído- **quédate conmigo**

Y con la sonrisa más bella que pude ver, contestaste…

 _ **Siempre…**_

* * *

 **Sammy- no iba a matar a (mi querido y adorado) Izaya en mi primer historia xD**

 **Kenshi- tu primer historia despues de tres años  
**

 **Sammy- Lo se, me siento tan feliz de volver, tengo algunas ideas en mente asi que tal vez regrese a ser escritora :D**

 **Kenshi- para eso agradeceriamos mucho sus reviews con sus comentarios y criticas constructivas**

 **Sammy- siii, se aceptan tomatasos xD ... fue un poco complicado intentar plasmar la actitud de Shizuo e Izaya, asi que disculpen si me quedaron muy OC**

 **Kenshi- agradecemos que hayan leido esto, estamos de vuelta y esperamos estar aqui más seguido ;)**

 **Sammy- bueno eso es todo, cuidense (°u°)/**

 **Bye bye~ Sammy-chan fuera :D**


End file.
